


Valentine's Day Explosions

by twilieighplants



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/pseuds/twilieighplants
Summary: Roxas learns about the History of Valentine's Day and decides to go all out.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Valentine's Day Explosions

“Where is Pence and Hayner again?” Roxas asked as he picked up a heart shaped Valentine’s Day box. It had a cutesy drawn bee on it and it even cuter lettering it read “will u bee mine?”

Olette giggled as Xion peered over Roxas shoulder, “As much as I would’ve loved their company this time, it would’ve ruined their Valentine’s Day surprise!” She explained.

Roxas nodded. He didn’t know what the fuss was all about regarding Valentine’s Day. 

“Tell me something Olette, what is Valentine’s Day?” Xion asked, as if she had read Roxas’ mind and wanted to spare him the embarrassment. 

Olette stopped in her tracks and turned to her friends, “Well, this is more a question for Pence, since he’s the one who does a lot of research on history, myths and legends as the details are kind of blurry. But, from what I understand, it was originally celebrated as a fertility festival by the Pagans called Lupercalia, but was colonized by Christians, as many of our Holidays were. Others believe it was meant to celebrate the burial of St. Valentine who helped Christians escape Roman prisons,” she explained. 

Xion and Roxas just stared at Olette, both intrigued with the history. “So what does that have to do with hearts, bees and love?” Roxas asked, holding up the box of candy he was previously looking at. 

Laughing, Olette took the candy from Roxas and shook her head, “Back in the Middle Ages, about 1400? They believed the middle of February was the mating period for birds and something about that screamed romance. So it became the day of Love.” she handed the box of candy back to Roxas. 

“What’s mating?” Roxas asked, staring at Olette with an intense confused expression. Xion looked absolutely embarrassed but also glanced over at Olette, expecting an answer. 

Olette blushed, unsure of how to answer, which caused Roxas to blow his cover and laugh, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. But seriously, Valentine’s Day is for mating? Isn’t that outdated?” He asked, flinching away as Xion went to smack his arm.

“It used to be, but over the years it’s become more of a declaration of love. And not just for your romantic partner either, but for your friends too. It’s why I’m here getting stuff for Hayner and Pence! They’re two of my best friends and I want to show their appreciation.” she shrugged. 

Roxas looked down at the candy in his hands before handing it off to Xion and sprinting away to the front of the store to grab a cart for himself. He found where he left them, “Sorry, I just had a really fun idea.” he grinned. 

They went around each aisle that had Valentine’s Day goodies, decor and anything else they could find. Roxas had to fight the urge to grab everything in sight, but managed to grab a few things he thought would be perfect for his plan. He grabbed garland with different sized and colored hearts, a banner that said ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’ and some heart shaped red lights and table settings. 

When they got to the gift options, Roxas was feeling overwhelmed. He had grabbed the bee valentine’s candy box as well some other candies he knew Axel liked. But there were also regular gifts. Various plushies, matching mugs, bowls; if you could imagine it, Roxas was sure it was there.

They spent almost a half hour in the gift aisle as Roxas wasn’t sure what exactly to get. There were so many options and Roxas wanted to get the perfect thing for Axel.

He eventually settled on a red Fox plushie, a frame with lights embedded into the plastic; It had a base that read ‘you light up my life’, chocolates and a mug that said ‘i love you a latte.’ Roxas had the perfect picture for the frame and was ecstatic to put everything together. 

“You think you got enough stuff?” Xion teased as Roxas started wrapping the gifts, preparing them for Sunday when Axel would be coming home from his latest mission. 

He gave her a playful glare as he taped up the paper, “I just want to make sure Axel knows how much I love him,” he said quietly. 

Xion patted his arm, “Oh Roxas, I think he knows how much you love him,” she said gently. 

Roxas gave her a small smile, “When are you leaving for Radiant Garden?” he asked. 

“I’m heading out tonight, I’m gonna surprise Namine in the morning. Ansem the Wise and Ienzo are gonna help me get it all set up when I arrive.” Xion said dreamily as she leaned back against the couch. 

Roxas snorted. “Sounds romantic Xi. You wanna help me decorate before you leave?” he asked. 

Xion sat up quickly, “Of course!” she grabbed a couple of the decorations and they both got to work. 

When they finished decorating the living room, it looked like Valentine’s Day hurricane had flown through the room. Heart garland hung from the ceiling, lights surrounded the windows, a pink lace table runner sat across the coffee table with heart coasters. 

The presents Roxas bought for Axel sat on the table waiting to be opened. The leftover decor was used in the dining room. Roxas had planned a romantic dinner of Axel’s favorite meal; spicy sausage pasta bake. He managed to get sea salt ice cream from the local shoppe that Axel enjoyed. There was also one more trick up his sleeve that he hoped Axel would enjoy. 

Axel arrived home in the early evening, balloons, chocolates, an oversized red panda plushie with a built in heating pad for when Roxas got cold and Axel was unfortunately away, and a goofy card he made in hand. He was overwhelmed by the smell of his favorite dish and the decorated apartment. 

A huge smile took over his face when he realized that Roxas had decorated their home for such a silly and simple holiday. 

“You’re home!” Roxas exclaimed. He waited till Axel emptied his hands before hugging his boyfriend and properly greeting him with a kiss.

“I am! Something smells delicious!” Axel said, kissing Roxas again before he rushed to the kitchen to check on their dinner.

“It’s your favorite!” Roxas called from the kitchen. 

Axel smiled softly as he moved the goodies he got Roxas and set them on the table with the wrapped packages that all had To: Axel, Love Roxas, written on the paper.

“He went all out didn’t he?” Axel asked himself fondly before heading into the kitchen. The smell of pasta bake was even stronger and he could even smell the garlic butter that Roxas had made for the bread. 

“The house looks amazing Rox. And dinner? It smells fantastic,” Axel complimented, causing Roxas’ face to blow up in a proud smile. 

“Olette told us about the history of Valentine’s Day and it kind of inspired me. We’ve got thirty minutes until dinner’s ready, do you wanna open your presents?” he looked at the timer before looking back at Axel. 

“Sure,” Axel said, taking Roxas’ hand and followed him into the living room. 

Roxas took a seat and patted the cushion next to him. Once Axel took a seat, Roxas grabbed an envelope that was propped against the bags and handed it out to him. “Open this one first,”

Taking the envelope with a curious chuckle, Axel opened it and took out a cute card. On the front was an axolotl which was drawn to have Axel’s hair and purple teardrops tattoos. In balloon like letters that arched over the axolotl, read ‘I like you Axo(LOT)l’

Axel laughed at the pun and opened the card to find four packs of unopened pokemon cards from the kids meals from McDonalds. He had wanted to get them for himself, but was too embarrassed to ask for the kids meals every time. 

He looked at Roxas with a concerned expression, “How many times did you go to McDonald’s to get these?” he asked. 

“Just once, turns out you can just ask for the toy of the month and they’ll sell ‘em to ya. I asked for four packs since I wasn’t sure how many you wanted,” Roxas shrugged. 

Axel laughed, feeling even more embarrassed with the new knowledge, “I’ll open these after dinner,” he set the pokemon cards on the coffee table with the card and waited for Roxas to hand him his next gift. 

Everything Roxas got him had Axel near tears. The fox plushie was going to join him during missions, so he had something to cuddle when Roxas wasn’t with him, the mug had been placed in the sink to be cleaned so he could use it in the morning and the chocolates were going to be shared after dinner. 

Roxas was thrilled with his gifts, happy with his own cuddle buddy to take on missions and to snuggle when Axel wasn’t home. The card Axel made him read ‘You’re like sea salt ice cream, just like sea salt ice cream’ which had the tips of Roxas’ ears tinting pink and Axel was met with a red panda to the face. 

As they headed to the dining room to eat their delicious smelling dinner, Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas’ shoulder and kissed his forehead, “You’ll have to tell me about the history of Valentine’s day,” he said. 

Roxas just beamed, “You got it!”

**Author's Note:**

> There's something really endearing about Roxas learning about the history of things. Probably because I'm projecting love learning about history and just random facts. 
> 
> I kind of butchered the actual history of Valentine's day. I wasn't quite sure how to incorporate that St. Valentine was considered to be three different people. But you can learn more about the history of St. Valentine, Valentine's Day and what Lupercalia is [here.](https://www.history.com/topics/valentines-day/history-of-valentines-day-2)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are always nice and thank you SO much for taking the time to read my fic.


End file.
